Although conventional sample handling can be adapted for use with processing zebrafish, development of appropriate analytical tools has not kept pace with the increasing use of this animal model for compound screening. In this research, we propose to develop a device to automate zebrafish processing. Zebrafish embryos, which are permeable to small molecules, provide easy access for drug administration and vital dye staining. Small molecules, including peptides, dyes and drugs can be simply dissolved in fish water. Additional advantages include: their small size, easy maintenance and breeding, and high productivity. Use of zebrafish as an alternative animal model for drug screening can greatly accelerate the drug screening process, decrease costs, and provide more accurate results than cell-based assays. There are currently more than 200 core zebrafish aquaculture facilities (2/3 are in the US), and the number of satellite labs is increasing rapidly due to development of modular breeding tanks. This market is highly concentrated and products can be sold using a small sales force or through distributors. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Zebrafish has been shown to be a predictive animal model for assessing compound safety, toxicity, and efficacy. Although conventional sample handling can be adapted for use with processing zebrafish, development of appropriate analytical tools has not kept pace with the increasing use of this animal model for compound screening. In this research, we propose to develop a device to automate zebrafish processing.